


Kittens

by rudbeckia



Series: candyfloss marshmallow fluff [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: A morning in the Hux-Solo bedroom. Millicent shows her trust.





	Kittens

Armitage wakes, peers half-focused down the bed and shakes Ben into semi-consciousness.  
“Looooook!”  
Armitage points. Ben looks.  
“The kittens!”  
“I see them. Your devil cat had offspring. I remember because you made me stay up all that night helping deliver the furry little bastards. I swear I’ll have the owner of the tomcat downstairs pay maintenance.”  
Armitage sighs. “Not the point. LOOK!”  
“I see kittens,” says Ben in the special voice he reserves for the hard of thinking, “on the bed.”  
“EXACTLY!” Armitage looks delighted at Ben’s assumed understanding. Ben frowns and shakes his head. Armitage rolls his eyes. “The kittens. Are on the bed. Millicent brought them to US for safekeeping while she gets some rest.”  
“Whatever you say, honey.” Ben closes his eyes. Armitage shuffles and sits up. Two kittens track and pounce on his feet. He twiddles his toes and grins at their attempts to hunt and kill.  
“Adorable little murderers. I’m going to go check on Millie.”  
“No, honey, stay right here.” Ben loops his arms around Armitage and holds him still.  
“Well then, it seems I am stuck in bed.” Armitage laughs. “Damn.”  
“Mind your language,” says Ben. “Don’t swear in front of the kids.”


End file.
